Talk:How-To Guide: White Mage
HTG: White Mage Yep, that's right FFXIclopedia, I've added a fifth installment finally. This is truly the first one I've written about a job I've actually taken to a high level. I still know lots about other jobs, but this one is one of my best. I realize the little bracketed note at the end is a little unnecessary, but it's true. And in fact, that guy was one of the main reasons I'm leaving Caitsith server. I didn't use a name, but if you think it should go, please delete it. Anyway, like all the other guides, please feel free to add to it or take anything you find wrong or unnecessary. For the most prominent example, in the "End-game" section. In fact, I don't know a lot about Dynamis, Salvage, Limbus, or anything like that, so add it to all of the jobs I've done so far (DNC, SCH, WAR, MNK, and WHM). Cheers! --Jessie 02:55, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ---- Something you may want to change - Mithra's MP is identical to Humes, which at 75 is quite significantly lower (183 points) than a Tarutaru. The statement that Mithra MND is on par with Tarutaru is correct, though. Hecatonchires 10:09, 11 January 2008 (UTC) ---- That's something I've been overlooking for like five years lol. Thanks for actually correcting me. I was always under the assumption that Mithra had MP, MND, and INT in an intermediate level between Humes and Tarus. in the section overview of spells it says regen can be boosted by +6HP/tick with merits, for a total of 12HP/tick with the briault. merits only go to 5 though, for a maximum of 11HP/tick with the briault --Nataku01 21:02, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Well, what it says is "to give you up to +6 HP per tic", but the wording is a little dumb, so I'll change it. Thanks for the pointer though! --Stammer 21:07, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Level 1-10 I completely disagree with your strategy for leveling from 1-10. Banish should be used to pull, followed by Dia (with it's shorter cast time). Just pick up refresh and regen with field tabs. You will only need to get these twice: once at level 1 and then once again when it wears off (probably around level 7 depending on how fast you level). White mage is incredibly easy to level to 10. Also, if you happen to have the mog tablet buff "Blood of the Vampyr" then don't even bother with regen. Keep your mana below half and it will go up incredibly fast. Take advantage of the extra mana regen by raising your healing magic. Cure yourself instead of buying regen. Here's what you do: Starting out, pick up page one from the field manual and go slaughter. Choose BLM as subjob so you can pull with Stone until level 5. Then pull with Banish. If you already have enfeebling capped from another job, don't bother with dia. If you don't have it leveled, use it on every mob to work that skill up. Depending on where you start, this could vary, but in West Ronfaure, as soon as the in-game days switch over, pick up page 2 and go slaughter Forest Hares. You will pretty much exclusively stick to these from about level 5 to level 12. Personally I stay on the level 1 mobs as long as possible, unless someone else is killing them, because you get close to 1-shotting them with Banish before they become too weak. Anyway, so by the time the next day comes, you're probably getting pretty close to 10. Whenever a new field manual page becomes available, choose page 5, do the required mobs, but as soon as your done, go back to just xping off Forest Hares, Carrion Worms, Ding Bats, and Mouse Bats. If you don't see any of those in your immediate vicinity, feel free to fight your way to other stuff, by the time you hit level 9/10 you can pretty much just kill whatever you see. The idea is to stick to the lowest easy prey mobs you can. This works for solo leveling any job at low levels though. Sure, you may only get 30-60 xp per mob instead of 80 off of Decent Challenge mobs, but you will kill them 4x as fast. The trade-off is definitely worth it.